Rex vs Cody
by Blood Demon 777
Summary: After order 66 Rex lost it so he decided to go AWOl now it's Rex and Cody going toe-to-toe. one of them's going to die
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this don't own star wars thoughts are italic**

**Cody's Pov**

_Why did he do this to us? _Cody thought. Ever since Order 66 when Rex killed Ahsoka he hasn't been himself. Ever since the order he's been disobeying orders and not being himself. Then yesterday he sabotaged the Resolute and went A.W.O.L. Then I was given the order to kill him. Earlier today I took 15 Arc soldie- I mean Shock Troopers and started to his last known location, Rodia our first battle together. Once we moved through the jungle I kept remembering the scenes of the battle. We were outnumbered 10 to 1 and the relentless clankers marched forward. Then Beta and I were covering the retreat then he got gunned down by a super battle droid. Then the same droid blasted me with his grenade launcher then I was laying down and it was right above me about to finish the job with its' handgun thing. Then it was blasted until it was scrap metal. Then there was Rex and his 501st soldiers being cheered on by the Rodians and destroying the droids. Then 3 revolutions later I started shooting the civilians for order and peace. Present day I walked down still amazed that the droids were still there. Then I saw one that was kind of alive then I walked toward and it was saying the same commands 4 revolutions together. Then it said in Rex's voice "Remember this Cody our old battle but now it's time goodbye old friend" From the droid a huge explosion erupted from the droid. Matt jumped in front and I was blown away while Matt was shredded.

**General Pov**

"Hello old friend" Rex said while on top of Cody with one of his guns pointed at me. Cody looked around saw his entire squad dead

"You should've brought more men" he said smugly

"Don't talk to me scum. You betray me and our brothers and the Republi" "YOU MEAN THE IMPERIAL SENATE. Have you noticed that we our doing what we were trying to stop. We murdered the defenders of peace"

Cody didn't have any chance but the gun that lay centimeters from his fingers. Cody kicked Rex in his stomach the middle of his next sentence and grabbed his gun aimed it at Rex but Rex was quicker and kicked the gun to the side and aimed a pistol at him. Cody grabbed it and tossed him to the side and then Cody started blasting him but Rex hid behind a tree. "You tried to kill me in the middle of my statement" He then jumped from the tree and started shooting like there was no tomorrow. Cody ducked from the blaster shots and he picked up a grenade from Jet and threw it and Rex shot it midair. He then ran to the city. Cody kept following.

**Cody's POV**

The jungle terrain was hot wet and full of trees. Rex and I were both equal in every way. I started shooting but I am not good shooting and running. Then once we reached the city there was a hole there from the bombardment by the Imperial TIE forces. Rex jumped through it and closed it by shooting right at it. I started climbing to the bigger hole above it. Once I got in I got shot but it hit me in the new triple durasteel armor I was given. I tossed a grenade into the window from where he was shot but out of it came a screaming female rodian and a holding a baby. I just stopped there can't believing what I just did. I went to the female rodian seeing if she was alright. But the baby was a doll and she hid a knife and tried to slit my neck but I stopped her and blew her head inside out.

**General Pov**

Rex kept shooting until he ran out of ammo. Then Cody dodged and grabbed his sniper rifle and rushed into a house. He tried to find Rex with his scope but he couldn't. 2 minutes later he saw the familiar Jaig eyes. He shot without hesitation. The helmet went down in a flash. Cody went to check out the body Rex came out of nowhere and kicked Cody in the stomach put him in a choke hold. Cody then stabbed Rex and once he let go Cody threw him to the ground and ran back to the house to get his weapon but Rex threw a grenade at him. Cody kicked it right back and it blew part of his helmet off.

**Rex's Pov**

Part of my vision was blurred from grenade. "You never deserved those Jaig eyes" Cody said.

"Neither did you" I told him back

"I never got Jaig eyes"

"Exactly cause you are not as cool as me"

"No it's because I'm not a traitor like you"

"Who's the real traitor? You murdered Obi-Wan and are about to attempt to kill your best friend" "I HAVE NO CHOICE WE WERE GIVEN ORDERS FROM BIRTH"


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATED THE CHAP but this is lemon demon's song i thought of this when a reviewer said ultimate showdown

Ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny

Old Godzilla was hopping around  
Tokyo City like a big playground  
When suddenly Batman burst from the shade  
And hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade  
Godzilla got pissed and began to attack  
But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq  
Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu  
When Aaron Carter came out of the blue

And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal  
Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile  
But before it could make it back to the Batcave  
Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave  
And took an AK47 out from under his hat  
And blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat  
But he ran out of bullets and he ran away  
Because Optimus Prime came to save the day

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime  
Like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime  
And then Shaq came back covered in a tire track  
But Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back  
And Batman was injured, and trying to get steady  
When Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete  
But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped  
Indiana Jones took him out with his whip

Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind  
And he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find  
'Cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed  
And Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist  
Then he jumped in the air and did a summersault  
While Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault  
Onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air  
Then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare, oooh

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...

Angels sang out in immaculate chorus  
Down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris  
Who deliver a kick which could shatter bones  
Into the crotch of Indiana Jones  
Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain  
As Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne  
But Chuck saw through his clever disguise  
And he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs

Then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and  
"Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight and  
Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and  
Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie  
Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader  
Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger  
Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,  
Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan  
All came out of no where lightning fast  
And they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass  
It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw  
With civilians looking on total awe

The battle raged on for a century  
Many lives were claimed, but eventually  
The champion stood, the rest saw their better:  
Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
Of Ultimate Destiny


End file.
